


Puto Bumbong

by jiea



Series: Maligayang Pasko, Mahal ko [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkiSae becs why not, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Getting Back Together, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, mejj angst pero onti lang hehe, pero have fun while reading
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiea/pseuds/jiea
Summary: Ikaw ang tahanang patuloy kong uuwian.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Maligayang Pasko, Mahal ko [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072121
Kudos: 2





	Puto Bumbong

**Author's Note:**

> Very late christmas gift hehe <3 it's my first time writing something for non hinata ship hope you enjoy reading!

Being away from home for years did a lot of things to Kuroo Tetsurou. Marami siyang namiss. Isa na rito ang pasko. Iba kasi talaga ang pasko sa Pinas, damang-dama. Mula sa mga tao, sa klima, lalo na sa mga pailaw at dekorasyon. Syempre, hindi rin magpapatalo ang mga pagkain. 

When Kuroo got out of his car, he immediately thought, namiss ko ‘to.

Naalala ni Kuroo ang paborito niyang kakanin. Actually, hindi naman talaga yun ang paborito niya, mas gusto niya ang bibingka pero dahil sa kanya nagustuhan na ni Kuroo ang puto bumbong. 

Habang naglalakad sa plaza na noon ay madalas nilang puntahang magkakaibigan, napansin niya ang marami na nitong pagbabago. Mula sa pintura ng mga pader, hanggang sa pwesto ng iba’t-ibang mga palamuti. Yung ibang parte may makukulay pang mga mural paintings. All these changes made Kuroo wonder, ‘Siya kaya, malaki rin kaya ang pinagbago niya?’

“Nakakamiss,” nasabi na lamang niya habang nagmamasid. Lalo na siya, nakakamiss.

Nang makarating siya sa mga nakahilerang tindahan ng kakanin, agad niyang nilapitan ang suki nilang gumagawa ng puto bumbong. 

“Manang, isa nga po.” 

“Oh? Tetsurou, ijo! Nakauwi ka na pala, ang tagal mong nawala ah.” 

“Oo nga po eh, hehe,” sagot niya habang hinahaplos ang kanyang batok.

“Oh siya, wag mo nang bayaran yan at pamasko ko na sa iyo. Ke-gwapong bata,” sabi ng matanda habang iniaabot sakanya ang puto bumbong. “Siya nga pala, nagkita na ba kayo ni-” 

Naputol ang sinasabi ng matanda nang may biglang tumawag sa pangalan ni Kuroo, “Tetsu?”

Ang boses na yon, kahit nakatalikod o nakapikit man siya, kilalang-kilala niya iyon. Tila ba bumagal ang ikot ng mundo ni Kuroo habang lumilingon sa pinanggalingan ng boses na iyon. At tumigil naman ang mundo niya noong nagtama na ang kanilang mga mata. Muntik na niyang mailaglag ang hawak niyang kakanin. 

Sa may hindi kalayuan sakanila, ay nakatayo si Tsukishima Kei. Ilang saglit ang lumipas na magkatitigan lamang ang dalawa. Ganon pa rin si Tsukishima, mas lalo lang itong gumanda sa paningin ni Kuroo. Nagmumukha itong buwan sa hatinggabi habang napapaligiran ng mga talang nagniningning dahil sa mga pailaw sa paligid nila. 

“Kei…” and when Kuroo said his name, it’s still the same. Ganon pa rin, maganda sa pandinig. 

“Baby, say ‘Hi’ to Tito Tetsu,” Tsukishima held the child’s hand para mag-wave kay Kuroo.

Just then, Kuroo noticed that Tsukishima wasn’t alone. May kasama siyang bata na wari niya ay dalawa hanggang tatlong gulang pa lamang. Hindi alam ni Kuroo ang magiging reaksyon niya dahil una, kamukhang-kamukha ni Tsukishima ang batang dala-dala niya. Pangalawa, it looks good on Tsukishima lalo siyang nag-mature at gumanda sa paningin ni Kuroo. Ikatlo, ang daming tanong ni Kuroo sa isipan niya. 

‘Anak niya ba yung bata? Bakit walang nagsasabi sakin? Kailan pa ‘to?’

At higit sa lahat, ‘Huli na ba ako?’

“H-hey, kamusta?” Badtrip. Ang lame niya. Sa haba ng taon na di sila nagkita, yun pa talaga ang una niyang sasabihin. Really, Tetsurou? You’re lame. 

“Ayos lang,” pagngiti pa ni Tsukishima. Yung ngiting kinahuhumalingan ni Kuroo, mula noon hanggang ngayon. 

“Uhh, anak mo?” May pag-aalinlangang tanong ni Kuroo. Ngunit nagulat niya nang tawa lamang ang isigot sakanya ni Tsukishima. 

“Mukha ba kaming mag-ama?” 

“Oo?” Sagot ni Kuroo habang kinakamot ang batok niya dahil sa hiya. 

“Tara? Upo muna tayo,” sabi ni Tsukishima habang itinuturo ang pinakamalapit na bench sakanilang pwesto. 

Habang naglalakad palapit sa bench ay pansin ni Kuroo ang tingin sakanya ng batang hawak ni Tsukishima, ngitian niya ito ngunit simangot naman ang isinagot nito sakanya. Which brought back a very far memory from the past, when the eight-year old Kuroo tried to befriend the then six-year old Tsukishima in the same plaza they’re at. 

When they sat, there was a space between them just so they wouldn't have to invade each other’s personal space.

“Uh, gusto mo?” Panimula ni Kuroo habang iniaalok ang puto bumbong. Tsukishima looked at the baby he’s holding tapos sa puto bumbong, then kay Kuroo. Kuroo immediately picked up what Tsukishima was trying to say. Kaya naman sinubuan ni Kuroo si Tsukishima ng puto bumbong. Just like the old times, may naiwang piraso sa gilid ng labi ni Tsukishima na siya naman pinunasan ni Kuroo gamit ang thumb niya tapos saka isinubo. 

When Kuroo realized what he did, he looked at Tsukishima first, who was already looking at him, tapos saka siya nag-apologize. “Hala sorry, force of habit.” 

“Okay lang,” tawa naman ni Tsukishima. 

Medyo awkward pero okay lang, namiss niya yung ganito kaya he’ll make the most out of it.  
“So, what’s her name?” Kuroo asked dahil di na siya nakatiis sa tingin sa kanya nung bata. 

“Baby what’s your name daw?” Tsukishima’s voice was soft, just like how Kuroo remembers it kapag nagpapalambing yung isa sa kanya.

Hindi umimik yung bata, bagkos itinago pa nito ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Tsukishima. “Wag mo kasing takutin, Tetsu.” 

“Grabe ha, wala naman akong ginagawa.” Depensa ni Kuroo. 

“Her name is Aoi, two years old.” 

“Ah, she’s cute.” 

“Of course, duh!” Tawa ni Tsukishima habang hinahaplos ang buhok ng batang hawak niya. “She’s Kuya Aki’s and Ate Saeko’s.” 

“Ah, kaya naman pala- wait, ano?” Tila hindi pa nag-sisink in kay Kuroo yung sinabi ni Tsukishima. 

“Anak nga siya nila Ate Saeko at Kuya Aki, they got married like 3 years ago,” sabi mula ni Tsukishima. “5 months after you left,” mahinang dagdag pa niya. 

“I’m sorry…” 

Tsukishima looked at him, “Ha? What are you sorry for?” 

“I’m sorry kasi I left.” 

“Tetsu, it’s okay. We were good, ‘di ba? We ended it with a good note. I understand that you had to do it.” When Kuroo looked at Tsukishima, the latter was looking at him with a smile on his face. It was peaceful, the kind of peace that Kuroo would want to go home to. 

Kuroo was speechless, pero may isang bagay siyang gusto gawin sa mga oras na yun. “Can I hug you?”

“Bakit hindi?” 

Kuroo moved closer, and then he embraced Tsukishima in a warm hug. Kuroo longed for this for the past years.

“Ang tagal kitang hinintay, Tetsu.” 

Mahina, pero sobrang linaw ng pagkakarinig ni Kuroo sa mga salitang binanggit ni Tsukishima. Gusto niyang maiyak, dahil pati siya ay matagal din itong hinintay. 

“I’m home. Nakauwi na ulit ako, Moonshine.” 

“Welcome home, Tetsurou.” 

Both of them were savoring the moment, laughing and shedding tears while they hugged each other. Not until Kuroo was pushed by little hands owned by Aoi. 

“Oh, sorry baby Aoi,” Kuroo said while he caressed the girl’s hair. 

“Aoi naman eh, Tito is having his moment pa.” Tsukishima laughed and then he kissed Aoi’s forehead. 

“Ako? Wala akong kiss?” Sabi ni Kuroo habang nakanguso. 

“No, ang pangit mo.” Ngunit ginawaran din naman siya ni Tsukishima ng halik. 

“Yun lang yon? Three years tayong nagkahiwalay, tapos yun lang?” Kuroo complained. 

“Tetsurou, tigilan mo ‘ko ha. I have Aoi, I can’t let her see it, noh!”

“Kith, kith!” Aoi said na siya namang ikinatawa ng dalawa. 

“See? Even Aoi wants you to kiss me.” 

“How about you answer my question first?” 

“Ha? What’s it?”

“Are you going to leave again, Tetsu?”

Kuroo smiled at that, the kind of smile far from his mischievous one. “Of course not, hindi na ako aalis ulit. Dahil nakauwi na ako.” 

Tsukishima smiled too, and then two were moving closer inch by inch. A few centimeters left, when Aoi shouted from Tsukishima’s lap. Damn.

“Daddy!” Aoi then waved at someone, it was Kuya Aki who looked like they were looking at him. 

Nang maiabot ni Tsukishima si Aoi kay Akiteru, tinawanan niya ang mukha ni Kuroo na luging-lugi. When Kuroo looked at his moonshine napatawa na rin siya. Maybe, mamaya na lang nila ipagpapatuloy kung ano man ang naudlot. But for now, uuwi na muna sila. 

For the second time, Kuroo hugged Tsukishima and gave him a kiss on his forehead. “Go home with me?” 

Tsukishima looked at him lovingly, and nodded. “Yeah, let’s go home together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo hope you enjoyed reading! Twitter: @jieaness


End file.
